


TUA Winter Prompts, Day 5: Ice

by lxvitate



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Multi, TUA Winter Holidays Prompts, but really its not a big deal so, klaus and dave just want to have a normal date, quick nsfw joke, smh my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21690556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxvitate/pseuds/lxvitate
Summary: Klaus and Dave want to have a normal date, but life just won't let them have it.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves/Eudora Patch
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	TUA Winter Prompts, Day 5: Ice

Klaus ran.

  
He sprinted down the open street, losing balance every so often by slipping on the ice. He was too excited to care about his safety. But really, does he ever?

  
He burst through the door to the apartment he and Dave shared, startling his poor boyfriend awake.

"Klaus! Jesus, what's wrong?" He asked worriedly. Klaus picked up his cat to greet and rushed over, bouncing up and down.

  
"Date night! We're going out tonight!" He smiled brightly. Dave took the uncomfortable cat out of Klaus's arms and set it down.

  
"Where?" Klaus took Dave's hand and dragged it to his ass. "Pocket." He said, choosing to clarify that his ass wasn't the date. Although, it could be if Dave really wanted.

  
Dave reached in and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He scanned the poster quickly, then read it out loud.

  
"20th annual Ice Skating in the Park. Join Us For Skating Fun! Hot Chocolate served free. Admission $15 per person. The fun starts at 7 pm." He glanced at Klaus's gleeful look. How could he say no?

  
"Klaus, I don't know how to skate." Klaus folded the paper back up and stuck it in his pocket. He walked up and pecked Dave on the nose.

  
"That's okay! I'll teach you. It's pretty easy once you get the hang of it." Dave smiled and kissed his boyfriend tenderly. Klaus kissed back roughly and practically dragged Dave to the bedroom, laughing.

  
~~~~~~~~

  
7 pm came quicker than Klaus did, and soon the two boys basically ran to the rink in the park, rental skates in hand.

  
Klaus helped Dave lace his skates, and offered him an arm to balance with, which he so gratefully took. They walked onto the ice, and Dave almost fell backwards.

  
"Jesus!" He whispered harshly, not wanting to make a scene. "I don't know about this, Klaus." He gripped the edge of the rink as children passed by with ease.

  
Klaus skated over and took his boyfriend's hand, leading him away from the edge. Dave complained heavily, not trusting himself with the slippery surface that was beneath them.

  
"Just stand up." Klaus laughed, making Dave pout. "You'll glide."

  
"Easy for you to say, you've been skating before." Dave struggled to stay upright, but avoided falling only because Klaus moved his hand to the crook of his elbow for more support.

  
"And you haven't? Not even as a kid? Frozen ponds didn't exist in the 1940s? Because Its a Wonderful Life tells me otherwise." He started skating backwards, capturing Dave’s hand once again.

  
“Well yeah, but I fell then too. I gave up after that.” Dave realized that the skating was starting to get easier. Damn Klaus, for being right.

  
“See! You’re getting the hang of it.” Klaus laughed and dragged Dave to the edge again to grab a hot chocolate.

  
“See, you didn’t tell me you were going on a date, bro.” Klaus and Dave whipped around to see Diego skating towards them, Eudora by his heel. “We could’ve stayed out of your way.” Klaus smirked playfully.

  
“Still a chance do that, dearest number two. Hi, ‘Dora.” Eudora waved back, and Dave gave his own greeting to her.

  
“Nah, now we’re gonna crash the date. Mind if I steal this hunky man? Thanks.” Diego took Dave by the elbow and led him away, looking to be giving him pointers on skating.

  
Klaus frowned as Eudora laughed. “That’s Diego for you. How’ve you been? How are things with Dave?” she asked, pulling her wool hat down on her head. Klaus laughed, his breath coming up like smoke.

“Good, good. He wasn’t keen on coming here but I know he’s having fun. I’m happy that he’s happy.” Eudora nodded, and sighed at her own boy.

  
“Come on, let’s go enjoy ourselves too. We gotta make sure those two don’t get themselves in trouble.” Klaus laughed and followed after her.

  
So, not only did they crash each other’s dates, but they managed to completely switch dates. They would eventually return home with their respective partners, though.


End file.
